


It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by Janimoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam get very enthusiastic while decorating for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Some you know angel hair as tinsel or something else? What I’m writing about are the really thin strands that are like the pasta strands. Maybe also known as lameta.

Gabriel hummed as he considered the tree in front of him, a golden bauble in one hand and a red one in the other. He wanted the tree to look cheerful but not too tacky with the baubles and other things. He finally decided on where to hang the last of the baubles when Sam walked in.

“Hey kiddo, come look at the tree and tell me what you think,” Gabriel said, stepping back so he could take it all in.

Sam hung up his coat, took off his shoes and put down his bag before walking through to where he could hear Gabriel softly humming Christmas songs. He stepped up behind Gabriel, bringing his arms up to hug him and leaned down to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Hey angel, I see you've been busy.” Sam looked around the room, which looked like Santa himself and his elf army had come to decorate. “It looks good though. Very festive.”

Gabriel huffed and poked Sam in the side, “I know you think it’s too much, but I happen to like the festive, cheerful look and feel of it all. And everything is done, except for the tree, which still needs angel hair.”

Sam eyed the tree, already decorated in baubles of several colours, as well as other decorative things, which included a…. a bird? He released Gabriel and walked over to where Gabriel had all the things for the tree and handed over a packet to Gabriel. “Shall I do the top then, since you can’t reach it?” Sam grinned at Gabriel cheekily.

Gabriel laughed, “Oh you’re hilarious, Samsquatch. But as you can see, I managed to decorate the tree just fine without you, even the top bit, so you can do the bottom half.” Gabriel replied, dragging the chair over he had used earlier. Sam just grinned at him, opening his packet of angel hair. “So do want the entire tree done or just bits or what?”

Gabriel leaned back a bit, considering the tree again, “All of it, like covered in a light layer of it.” Gabriel stepped onto the chair and threw a handful towards the tree, half of it falling down to land on Sam’s head. Gabriel laughed before continuing to cover the tree in gold angel hair.

Sam was working on covering everything he could reach in angel hair, carefully making sure he wasn't leaving any gaps between the branches when he felt something land on his head. He reached up to swipe it away and saw angel hair float down, landing at his feet. Sam heard Gabriel laugh and looked up at his husband. Gabriel looked angelic, lit by the Christmas lights, golden hair like a halo and his eyes looked like they were glowing. Sam felt happiness and pure love fill him at the sight of Gabriel, happiness sparkling in his eyes. Sam wrapped arms around his waist and leant up to kiss Gabriel. “You are amazing, you know that? And absolutely gorgeous as well.” He tightened his arms and lifted Gabriel off the chair and put him back on the ground, kissing him again. “If we weren't already married, I’d ask you right now.”

Gabriel swallowed, overtaken by Sam, just everything Sam brought up in him. “And I would accept in a second,” he whispered.

Sam smiled widely at Gabriel, “Like you actually did.”

Gabriel smiled back. “Yes, like I actually did.” He stood up on tip toes and softly kissed Sam again.

Sam grabbed something behind him before turning back to rain some angel hair down on Gabriel, “I think you may have dropped this earlier.” Sam laughed at Gabriel’s expression, liking how the golden angel hair looked mixed in with Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel plucked what he could from his hair, looked at it before staring up at Sam, “Do that again, I dare you.“

Sam grinned at Gabriel, grabbed another handful to let loose over Gabriel’s head, “Oh yeah, or what?”

“Oh, you are ON, Sammich!” Gabriel said, reaching for his bag of angel hair and watching Sam back up a step or two. He grabbed a handful, following Sam and throwing it his direction. Half of it fluttered down to the floor, but the other half managed to hang on to Sam’s arm. Gabriel gave a joyful cry before seeing the determined expression on Sam’s face. That coupled with the extra large back of angel hair Sam grabbed from the table had Gabriel running from the room, “You’ll have to catch me first, Samster.” he laughed out.

Sam grinned, opened the bag and started running after Gabriel, “That shouldn't be a problem.” he called out. Sam easily caught up to Gabriel in the dinning room and threw a handful of angel hair at him, most of it staying on his shoulder, before Gabriel suddenly turned around and threw his own handful at Sam, all of which clung to the buttons on his shirt.

“Aha!” Gabriel cried out, before taking off again. Sam stood there a moment, before continuing on to the stairs, softly walking upstairs, making sure not to leave a trail of angel hair behind for Gabriel to see. He heard Gabriel walk around the house looking for him. Sam waited until Gabriel was standing still by the stairs, before turning his entire bag of angel hair upside down and dumping it all on Gabriel, laughing as most it landed right on his head.

Sam slowly walked down the stairs, giggling as did. He stopped as he saw Gabriel just standing there, covered in angel hair, and the most adorable pout on his face. Then Sam just cracked up and started laughing like crazy, “Oh…. Y-You should see yourself, G-Gabriel.” Sam managed to get out, “You look like absolutely ridiculous!”

Gabriel just pouted more and crossed his arms, causing some of the tinsel to flutter down to the small pile at his feet. He slowly walked forward, “You think I look ridiculous, do you? Well, you don’t look much better,” Gabriel said, before launching himself at Sam, hugging him closely, transferring some of the angel hair and glitter that was still on his jumper from earlier.

Sam tried to take a step back when Gabriel started walking towards him, but he bumped into the wall at his back, and before he could even think about making his escape, Gabriel was already attached to him. “You are horrible,” Sam said with exasperation, smiling down at Gabriel’s head, which was absolutely covered now.

“I know,” Gabriel said cheerfully. He looked up at Sam, dumping most of the angel hair on his head on the floor. “But you love me anyways.”

Sam kissed Gabriel on the forehead, hugged him close and looked around them, he could see angel hair everywhere on the floor. But the house looked cheerful and warm, ready for Christmas. “Yes, I love you anyway. Why else would I let you start decorating the house for Christmas halfway through November.”

Gabriel hugged closer to Sam, pressing a kiss to his throat. “I love you too Samshine.”


End file.
